Retail establishments usually print receipts of the sales transactions upon a supply roll of paper. Very often, a plurality of transactions causes the printing of a lengthy receipt document. The long document presents an unwieldy and unmanageable web that is both unsightly and cumbersome to handle. The lengthy receipt web often drapes awkwardly from the print register, interfering with the entering of additional transactions and summing of the final receipt total.
It would be desirable to provide a means by which the lengthy web can be temporarily contained until the completion of printing and cutting of the receipt.
It would also be advantageous to provide a device in which a long receipt, multiple tickets, labels, forms, etc., can be confined or contained (i.e., "buffered") before presentation.
It would additionally be a benefit to provide a mechanism wherein a lengthy receipt can be temporarily stored and thereafter discharged at a right angle to the normal discharge direction, so as not to interfere with the keyboard or face (display) of the register.
The present invention seeks to provide a device that captures and temporarily stores a lengthy receipt web, as the transactions are printed and totalled, and the web is cut. The device then rotates through an angle of between approximately 0 to 90 degrees (preferably 90 degrees) from the normal web discharge direction, and issues the receipt. The apparatus may be oriented to allow rotation to the left or to the right, providing a presentation field of 180 degrees. In this manner, the front of a register is not encumbered by a long, suspended, receipt web.